Hell King's Ship
A magic artifact that Lu Wei used to descend to the Divine Realm to fight zhao hai. In his fight with zhao hai he lost and zhao refined it and named it the "hell king's ship". Lu Wei's Ship This ship was divided into 18 floors. It’s body was fully pitch black. On the ship were black masts with the character for ‘prison’ written in red ink. On each floor on the ship were murals. Each mural depicted various punishments for 18 different sins. The eighteen floors corresponded to the 18 hells! After the ship was taken out, it immediately floated in mid-air and turned into an extremely huge ship. The ship was completely covered with a ghastly mist. There were also wailing coming out of it from time to time. All those who heard these wailings would feel pain in their heart. He discovered that the ship was refining the corpses of those who died. Upon refining, the energy produced was used to power the ship. At the same time, the souls of those who died were transformed into ghosts. This ship actually used people to fuel itself. The more people it refined, the more imposing the ship became. Zhao Hai's Hell King's Ship Refined by combining lu wei's tiny ship with the Soul Eating Pagoda. Items rich in Yin energy detected. The two items are compatible and can be combined. Requirements for the upgrade is moon profound water, river of earth fire, golden sand, tree of life, goldmetal wood, and 1 million gold coins. Needs 48 hours to complete. Host may choose the final appearance. 'Appearance ' It had a light colored hull with a pointed corner at front. It still had 18 decks, and it had a cabin with 9 floors. A flag was set up in front of the ship but the image was left blank. It seems like Zhao Hai was free to choose what flag to place there. Between the topmost deck and the cabin was another floor with a door. Behind the door was a circular pool. The pool’s pattern was like the Taiji figure. Half of it was water, the half was fire. Outside the taiji pool was the eight trigrams chart. Moreover, there were innumerable golden threads going out of it, merging throughout the ship. It looks like the pool was the one powering the ship. Underneath the ship was water, which was just like waves of the sea. However, it surrounded the ship, clumped up and not flowing down. Behind the ship were circular holes with flames blowing out from time to time. Besides these things, there were also cannons on both sides of the ship. There were 64 cannons on each side, 128 cannons in total. There were also carvings on the 18 layers of hell on the ship. Although they looked horrible, one could still look at it as some kind of unique art. On the top deck of the ship were four bells, one for each angle. The little bells were transparent, they seemed to be made of crystal, looking very attractive. the yin-yang pool still powered the whole ship, like a reactor providing energy to the whole structure. This pool can also absorb energy from outside, no matter what source, it would take it in. The ship was now covered with this unknown crystal. It made the ship more sturdy, almost to the point of being invincible. At the same time, the cannons looked more interesting as well. The cannons can emit energy beams that are much stronger than a God-rank expert. Besides these, it can also change it shape into big or small with no changes to its speed. Most importantly, the ship had absorbed some abilities from the Space. The entire ship except the topmost which was reserved for Zhao Hai, are fully enclosed decks and cabins. They can be loaded with both people and undead, 100 thousand people or ten million undead! Yin Fire Upgrade “Toxic Yin substance detected. Substance classified as Yin Flame. Extracting properties, extraction is completed. Host can now use this flame for crafting. Increasing the hell Space’s strength. Yin Flame can be added to the Hell King’s ship. The Hell King’s ship’s surface will have Yin Flames surrounding it. Yin Flame may be used for both attack and defense. Yin Flame can increase the ship’s power system as well as improve the ship’s cannons. Seven Star Locking Heaven Disk Upgrade On each side of the ship, four disks could be seen. These eight disks looked like wheels. Naturally, these disks were the Seven Star Heaven Lock disks. As the eight disks stood on each side of the Hell King’s ship, they kept on spinning. This caused the ship to have the feeling of being fast. It looked like it was there for a moment, then at another place in the next. An outsider wouldn’t be able to determine its specific position.Category:Yin Element Category:Yin Element Treasure Category:Ship Category:Ship Shape Category:Weapon Category:Weapons